User talk:Carpediem1382
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Carpediem1382 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 04:10, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to CHB Hi Diem! I'm Lumo. It's great to see that you've shown interest to this wiki. I skimmed over your claim and I just wanted to tell you to fix the ending paragraph before the claim checkers do >.< They're the people who are gonna claim it. Unfortunately, you don't write about them arriving at camp yet. That's against the rules. I am not a claim checker nor a rollback but I like to help newbies sometimes :P Those are just my pointers XD If you want to message me back create a header title in between two equal signs on either side and your message below! Don't forget to sign with four tildes on every talk page! There's also an Adopt a Newb page for newbies who want mentors if you want to try that out. I could be yours if you want! thanks, sorry for the long message haha okay bye. Hi Lumo!! You can call me Nikki!! This wiki sounds so cool, and thank you SO much for your advice about being a newbie!! It's nice that you were able to help you out!! And yes, I'll totally check out the Adopt a Newb page!! Thank you so much for your help!! Luv ya! - Nikki S. Carpediem1382 (talk) 05:00, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Haha and another thing leave a message on my talk page so I can see it XD Sorry, forgot to clarify that. I'm glad you saw my message though! Welcome to Camp, Nikki :) Re: Hey Nikki! I'm glad you got your message leaving down! I'll be sure to add you to the Adopt a Newb page once I figure out how to add myself as a mentor XD It's about 10pm for me so I have to sleep, but I'll fix the problem tomorrow when I can! I'm happy to be your mentor so make sure if you have any questions ask me, I'll always be here to help :) Hey Nikki Hey! So I saw your message, but you deleted it XD I was wondering if you still needed help with that or figured it out? Just let me know! Re: Lol no, you weren't being stupid. I did some really stupid things as a Newb. So you have three options. One, you can randomly comment on a character's page and start there. Two, you can leave messages on talk pages of users you want to rp with and set one up on a forum. Three, you can wait for people to comment on your page instead. Important things to know are role play locations which are in the navigations bar if theres somewhere specific you wanna role play with someone but that isn't used much. Also how to use your word bubble XD If you don't know how to do that, message me. Also one last thing! If you plan to make romantic advantages, tell the owner of the character ahead of time and PLEASE check the char's sexual orientation before you do and if they're taken or not. Also tell me if my messages are too long XD Lots of love XOXO Word Bubbles Whenever you use templates, you start with two brackets and end in two brackets to close You put the name of your world bubble right after your first two brackets then after you put one of these | to signal the separation. After that line, you put what your roleplay (actions, words etc). Most people don't do this, but I do just for chronological purposes. You put another | and put five ~ This is wiki markup. When you post your comment, the time will appear at when you posted it. Don't forget the two brackets. If you need an example here's this. Check my profile for what my word bubbles look like as the final product >.< Hope that helped! Calm Mornin, Ms. Nikki XD OKay so the reason your WB didn't work is because you removed the template coding from the actual page. Here is where I keep the template for my char's WB and here is where I use it. You have to keep the original coding on the template page. So if you want I can lay it out for you. 1. Create your word bubble's page. Title it "Template:(insert name of char)" 2. Put the coding onto the page } |header font shadow = 1px 1px #0000000 |header font = 'Times New Roman', serif |header font size = 20 |bio font = 'Times New Roman', serif |age = 15 |height = 5'5 |sexuality = Heterosexual/Straight |birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |weapon = Bronze shell necklace that when opened turns into a sword |accent = Californian |powers = |user = Lumosknight |user show = Lumo |time = }}} 3. PUBLISH IT AND LEAVE IT ALONE 4. Use that template onto someone else's char page 5. Publish the comment and that's all you have to do. Please tell me what you specifically need so I can address that problem! I love helping you out and tell me if my explanations are too long XD Hai I just wanted to say I FRIKKIN LOVE UR USERNAME! Dead Poets Society is a master piece. yup i know it's random but it had to be said. 13:36, September 27, 2015 (UTC) xD Stalker Indeed Hey Harp! First off, 150 rainbow points to you for reading through that ridiculously long history! Actually, someone else (forget exactly who it was, but they told me before you joined le wiki so it probably wasn't you) also told me that they lived near Mountain View a while back, and I think they thought I was a stalker too xD I guess since Mountain View's part of Silicon Valley and in a very populated area, there's lots of people nearby even if they don't live in Mountain View precisely? As for how I know, I have my sources... *twiddles thumbs and coughs out "Google" surreptitiously* But thanks for taking the time to go through that! Wanna RP with Daniel and Aria sometime? You know Aria's backstory now, so no extra reading required, hint hint hint! xD Our Roleplay Apparently hickies aren't allowed, or at least not for Riku since he's 13. Can you edit your posts to replace hickie or something?I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 00:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Posted on Aria's page Hey Carp! I posted a day late because there was conveniently timed database maintenance, so no one could edit. D: Now I'm posting this message a day late but still wanted to give you a heads-up just in case xD "I am a winged robot stalker unicorn of doom. Deal with it." ~ Nata Roebot 21:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) sooo soo yeah I sorta forgot our rp and... yeah... sorry >,< anyhow replied your choice to continue or not Level Five! Congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user and have survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thank you! :) For you its official its official... i'm the worst rper possible... and a bad replier at that... hey I posted on your Eros char You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed... walk it off .The Jam Man. RP I believe it is your turn on the RP hmmm this is our rp right? umm can we move it to a forum? its easier to look for >,< Chat Please can you not do that again (posting the lyrics to a song) as it will result in a warning/kick if you persist. Mentor Sounds great. I'm active everyday cause I kinda sorta don't have a life so whenever you feel like mentoring is fine with me. Please kindly go away, I'm introverting- Gen Ayye someone who responds with haste, I like it! My claims been done for a few days so I'm just waiting. Soon enough though. Please kindly go away, I'm introverting- Gen Mentoring Thanks for the tip, I was on chat earlier though I suppose I could add a little something on my user page. I have to create a new subject cause I'm on my phone atm Please kindly go away, I'm introverting- Gen Hearts all around Hey babe <3 Just wanted to drop by and comment on how wonderfully you've grown as a wiki member with all your chars and friends and such :D Sorry I haven't been very active lately but I'm really glad to see you all around :) -Lots of Love sorry first of i'm super sorry for the lateness second http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Harp_and_Mel_overdue_rp here it is.. sorry again Inactivity Notice Hello there! Would happen to need our "Officially Inactive" status? You've gone practically a month now with no edits. If, by the 15th of January, you have made no edit, then the admin team reserves the right to either delete or archive your character(s). Thank you. Ayye Ayye, welcome back! Please kindly go away, I'm introverting- Gen Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been almost three weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by January 29th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your character(s) will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. A soul for you :D 22:45, February 22, 2016 (UTC)